The present invention relates to the structure of a waist portion in clothing such as pants, slacks, jeans, skirts, underwear or the like.
Conventional pants, slacks, jeans, skirts or the like are made so as to bend respective band portions or to correspond to each wearer""s waist shape to give a nice outer appearance. However, no particular consideration of the structure of the waist portion has been given significant attention.
In the conventional waist structures, for example, some sweat may adhere to the waist portion during physical movement or exercise and the waist portion may be cooled in a cold surrounding. Under such circumstances, people have felt that the waist portion in pants, slacks, skirts or the like is not satisfactory and must be improved in order to keep better health.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waist portion structure for clothing which solves the above-described problems
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waist portion structure in clothing which is capable of absorbing sweat adhered to the waist portion during a wearer""s physical movement or exercise, promptly making dry any wet portions made by the sweat, thus keeping the waist portion warm in a cold surrounding.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a band-shaped upper waist outer cloth sewn to a band-shaped upper inner waist cloth and a lower waist inner cloth sewn to a lower waist outer cloth. A lower portion of the upper cloths are sewn to an upper portion of the lower cloths to form a waist band portion. The material used for the inner cloth of the waist band portion is chosen to be sweat-absorbing, quick drying, and warm. The resulting waist band portion absorbs a wearer""s sweat, keeping the wearer dry and warm, even in a cold environment.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a waist portion structure for clothing includes a band-shaped upper waist outer cloth; a lower waist outer cloth, separated and extending downwardly from the band-shaped upper waist outer cloth; a band-shaped upper waist inner cloth fixed to the upper waist outer cloth; and a band-shaped lower waist inner cloth fixed to the upper waist outer cloth; wherein the upper waist outer and inner cloths are fixed to the lower waist inner and outer cloths; and each of the upper waist inner cloth and the lower waist inner cloth are made of a sweat-absorbing material having speedy drying and warmth keeping properties
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in a waist portion structure for clothing, the lower waist outer cloth is separated from a clothing body and is fixed to the lower waist inner cloth.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in a waist portion structure for clothing, the lower waist inner cloth is at least bent downwardly and widened laterally in the vicinity of a waist center.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in a waist portion structure for clothing, the upper waist outer cloth and the upper waist inner cloth are bent upwardly in the vicinity of a waist center, while the lower waist outer cloth and the waist inner cloth are bent downwardly and widened laterally in the vicinity of the waist center.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in a waist portion structure for clothing, the lower waist outer cloth is replaced with an outer cloth of the clothing and an upper end of the lower waist inner cloth is fixed to an lower end of the upper waist inner cloth and the upper waist outer cloth.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.